Being there for me
by Blazing Sceptile
Summary: First fic. Firegrassshipping, GrovylexCombusken. One night, Combusken and Grovyle have a conversation and discover each other's feelings. Lousy summary, never were good at them.


My first fic

_My first fic. I wrote this out of boredom so please don't blame me if its lousy._

_It takes place after the episode "Spontaneous Combusken"._

_Note: In this fic Grovyle does not evolve into Sceptile like in the previous episode._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

It was a quiet night at the Chrysanthemum Pokemon Center. Everyone, both human and Pokemon, were sleeping. Everyone, except a certain grass type who was still trying to get over his broken heart. Unable to sleep, he headed to the nearest tree he could find, which was a short distance away from the Center and attempted to use his Bullet Seed attack on it. However, he was only able to get three seeds out of his mouth before they disappered into thin air. In frustration, he punched the tree trunk with his fist._ "Darn it, I know I'm still can't get over that Meganium but I should be able to use my attacks at least! I can't let Ash down, not with his Battle Palace challenge approaching soon! Come on, pull yourself together, Grovyle!" _He thought to himself. Caught up in his thoughts, he did not notice someone approaching him from behind until she called his name quietly.

"_Grovyle? Is that you?"_

On hearing his name being called, Grovyle turned around to see who was calling him.

"_Combusken, did I wake you up when I left the Center?" _

"_No, I couldn't sleep and when I heard you leaving, I decided to follow you."_

Grovyle sat down at the base of the tree he was using for target practice and sighed. Combusken watched him for a minute before asking, _" Mind if I sit next to you?"_

"_No, go right ahead, Combusken."_

As the fire type sat down, she couldn't help but feel sad for her fellow grass type starter.

"I heard from Pikachu that you learned Mega Kick in the middle of a contest today. He said you used it to defeat a Vibrava."

Combusken looked up, surprised that Grovyle was actually trying to start a conversation with her. He usually was quiet and kept to himself and rarely talked to anyone.

"_Yes, that's true. I got lucky back there, that Vibrava didn't see me coming with that attack. Otherwise, one Dragonbreath from him and May would have lost all her remaining points."_ She replied.

"_Is that so?"_ came Grovyle's reply before he looked away. Combusken could tell that he was still heartbroken over getting dumped by that Meganium.

"_You know, you should really get over her. There are plenty of Magikarp out there in the sea, you know."_ She said to him, carefully keeping her tone neutral as she did not want to hurt his feelings.

" _Easy for someone who's never been in love before to say. What do you know about rejection and the pain it brings?"_ He muttered. Even though it was dark outside the Center, Combusken could see that he was sad. In the low illumination given off by the moon, she thought she saw something glistening on his eyes.

"_If you want to cry, go right ahead. I won't tell anyone. Besides, you should cry if it makes you feel better." _She said to him softly. He glared at her for a second before looking away."_I'm not going to forgive myself for this,"_ Combusken thought to herself before reaching over to pat him gently on his back as a sign of encouragement.

What she did not expect, however, was for Grovyle to suddenly turn around and slam into her, knocking them both to the ground. Before she could react, he began crying into her chest. She realized this after a second and her face turned red from the close contact, but she placed her hands on his back to try to comfort him. They remained like that for what Combusken assumed was around five minutes, the only sound being Grovyle's sobs. She knew if anyone from their group, especially Munchlax, were to see them like that, it would mean an endless round of blackmail from them. Combusken shuddered at the thought of Munchlax asking her to get all the Pokeblocks she could get her hands on and threatening to tell the others about this if that happened. She also noticed that Grovyle's sobs had stopped and, taking a deep breath, she said,_ "Grovyle, can you get off me now? Otherwise you'll be in for the Sky Uppercut of a lifetime."_

Grovyle's POV

_Get off her now? What is Combusken saying? I cried into the tree, right?_ Opening my eyes, I realized for the first time that I had accidentally cried into her chest. Blushing, I quickly got off her and looked away, hoping she wouldn't see my face. I heard her sitting up and gulped. If she was mad at me for that, I would be in deep trouble. I prepared myself to get Flamethrowered, Sky Uppercutted or Mega Kicked as I knew that I would be facing a most painful death for crying into her chest like that.

"_You feeling better now?"_ On hearing these words, I turned to face her, surprised that I was still alive. She was looking away from me and I thought I could see a tinge of red on her cheeks.

"_Yeah. You're not going to kill me for that?"_

"_Nope, why would I kill one of my friends who needed emotional support? Besides, I said it would be alright for you to cry since it's only the two of us out here."_

"True. If Swellow or Corphish found out about this, I would be teased and blackmailed like there was no tomorrow."

" Same here, except with Munchlax and an endless supply of May's Pink Surprise."

I laughed slightly, before turning to face her. Ever since her evolution, I had been feeling strange around her. Before I had met and fallen in love with that Meganium, I didn't know what that feeling was. But after that, I realized that I secretly loved her. I mentally cursed myself. After all, which insane grass type would fall for a fire type? Still, I didn't know whether to tell her or not. If I told her how I felt, I would most likely end up with my heart broken again and I didn't want that to happen.

Combusken's POV

"_Stop staring at me. It's uncomfortable."_ I said to him as I noticed that he had been staring at me for the past few minutes. I could feel my face heating up and prayed that he would not notice it. He quickly muttered a _"Sorry."_ before looking away. Ever since that incident with that Meganium, I realized that I felt jealous. _"Still, why do I feel this way? It's not like I love Grovyle-"_ I halted in mid-thought, realizing why I had felt jealous. I had fallen for Grovyle. It was crazy. After all, I was a fire type and he was a grass type. There was no way we could be together. _"Then again, why was he staring at me earlier?"_ Taking a second to compose myself, I said to him_ "Am I really that nice-looking for you to stare at me like that?"_

"_Huh? You look nice, that's true, but I was thinking of something else while facing you. Sorry if you misinterpreted my actions."_

I blushed when he said that I looked nice. Hoping to continue the conversation, I replied,_ "What were you thinking of? If it's that Meganium, you should really get over her."_

"_No, it's not her. Combusken, have you ever liked someone before? I mean, really _liked _someone?"_

I was surprised that Grovyle, of all Pokemon in the world, would ask me a question like that. Still, I decided to tell him the truth.

" Yeah, but the odds of that person liking me back are remote."

"_I see. Still, you should tell him how you feel. Otherwise, you may live to regret it."_ His voice sounded slightly sad, to my surprise. Could it be that he..?

"I know that, but still, I'm afraid. What if he rejects me?"

" _Combusken, fear is what makes us all Pokemon. We all have fears. If you don't face them, you will never become stronger."_

"_I'm sure you'll be afraid of my fist, Grovyle."_ I said to him, half-joking, half-threatening. When he looked surprised, I added in_ "It was just a joke. Sorry if it frightened you." _

"_It's alright. But still, I don't understand why you're afraid of getting rejected. After all, any Pokemon must be crazy if he or she doesn't like a nice pokemon like you."_

"_You really want to know why I'm so afraid?" _I asked him, deciding to take a chance and tell him how I felt about him. He nodded, signaling for me to continue speaking. I took a deep breath, then said:_"Because the Pokemon I like is you."_

Grovyle's POV

I couldn't believe my ears. Combusken had just said she loved me? She must have assumed that I didn't love her back as she continued speaking without waiting for my reply. _" I know that it's crazy for me to fall in love with you, and you most probably don't love me back. After all, I'm a fire type while you're a grass type. Still, I couldn't help but fall in love with you."_ After she finished her sentence, she stood up and began walking back toward the Center. I realized that this was my chance to tell her how I felt and I quickly grabbed her hand. As she turned around, I quickly said to her,_ "I feel the same way about you too. I was worried that you didn't feel the same way towards me. But now that I know how you feel, I can tell you that I love you too."_

"_You really mean it? You really do love me?" _ Combusken asked me. Grinning, I leaned forward and kissed her on her lips before she could react. As our lips separated, I said _"What does that tell you?"_ Combusken only smiled, before saying, _"You should really take your own advice sometimes."_

"_Huh? What do you mean?"_ I asked her, confused at what she was saying.

"_You said that if you overcame your fears, you would become stronger. Yet you only told me how you felt after I told you how I felt. So who's more afraid of rejection?" _she said, smiling as I chuckled nervously.

"_We should get back to the Center before anyone notices."_ I said to Combusken.

"_Yeah, so what are you waiting for? An invitation card?" _She replied, smiling at me. I laughed slightly before starting to walk back towards the Center.

"Oh, Combusken? Thanks for being there for me."

"No problem."

_Done at last. I know it's not impressive. After all, I only had time to think of this before I sleep every night. Please R&R and tell me what you think._


End file.
